Bona fide cases of torsion dystonia in Israel would be selected by the principal investigator on the basis of personal examination. Psychometric data would be obtained in a retrospective manner through the Israeli Department of Education and similar data would be obtained for unaffected sibs. A comparison would then be made of the performance in these two groups. Although we have known for several years of the presence of over 20 cases of torsion dystonia in Israel we have not been able to arrange for visitation. Neurologists, psychologists, and educators in Israel have been alerted and have indicated their interest in participating in this $ study.